Hunter x Hunter x Iklan x Tipi
by silver managarm-518
Summary: HxH dan Iklan ala Indonesia! bagaimana jadinya bila para karakter dari HxH iklan? Written out of boredom.. Gajeness level over 9000, because the author is a retard. WARNING: GAJENESS, GARINGNESS, AND MANY OTHERS.
1. beware new author, garingness awaits

Hai hai...

Saya, Silver Managarm disini...

Nggak tau mau ngapain.

...

Oke, ujung-ujungnya saya bikin fanfic lagi. Saya benar-benar nggak ada kerjaan selama liburan. (selain ngelus-ngelus guguk dan ngusilin hamster adik) *dilempar batako sama adik*

"JANGAN SENTUH HAMSTERKU!"

OKAY! FINE!

Maap, kembali ke topik pembicaraan, saya nggak ada kerjaan. (adik: YA TERUS KENAPA?)

SHUT UP!

Gomenne. Ini fanfic yang akan saya buat... mengandung banyak gajeness. Maapkan saya bila emang gaje. (Ya emang ngga jelas sih)

Oke... sebelum kita ke TKP, saya mau disclaimer dulu...

Ehem.

...

EHEM. MIKE-NYA MANA.

*mike jatuh dari langit bersama *

*author melongo* *mr. Bean nyengir*

INI FANFIC SAYA! MINGGIR KAMU! *tendang *

Ehem. Mike-nya udah ada, jadi... HunterxHunter itu punya Yoshihiro Togashi, dan saya.. sedihnya saya nggak punya apa-apa. Kalau saya yang punya... I WILL HUG KILLUA TO DEATH.

*di tempat lain*

Killua: *hachii*

Gon: nih tisu.

Killua: kok bersin ya.

Oke, langsung saja.. ke TEEKAAPEEE (Tetangga: BERISIK LU!)

* * *

killua dan Gon sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu sambil nonton tivi.

Mereka bosan, apalagi dengan film-film sinetron yang mereka lihat barusan.

"Itu cewek bodo banget, udah berapa kali itu musuhnya mau bunuh dia kok malah dikasih kesempatan hidup lagi. Kalo aku mah sudah kupenggal kepalanya." Killua agak kesal, habis lihat sinetron kemilau cemerlang cintrong sutiyem.

"ya udah, ganti channel aja gimana?"

*ganti channel Indosiar*

Dua orang, make baju ala zaman dahulu yang tradisionil, di layar kaca.

"AKU AKAN AKHIRI RIWAYATMU, JAKA GENTONG!"

*Killua melongo*

Killua: a-a-an-ANIKI?

*Gon ikutan melongo*

Tampaklah Illumi, yang ternyata jadi salah satu pahlawan zaman dahulu, Gatotcermin. (yang asli kan kaca, beda tipislah)

Dan Jaka Gentongnya... Milluki. (DAFUQ?)

Killua: *masih melongo*

Gon: *diem mandengin tivi*

Illumi: akan kubunuh kamu dengan serangan BANKAI-KU! (OI! SALAH FANDOM!) SERANGAN RAMBUT KINCLOOONG!

Milluki pun terkena sibakan rambut Illumi, dan langsung... tepar, mulut berbusa. (...okay, itu berlebihan)

Illumi pun lalu naik ke atas elang, dan terbang dengan rambut yang berkibar-kibar kayak iklan shampo lifebuoy.

"pakailah lifebuoy, and you'll look as fabulous as me!"

*rambut berkibar-kibar kayak bendera**naik elang sambil ketawa*

Gon: *sweatdrop* apa coba hubungannya dia ngalahin Jaka Gentong, naik elang, dan shampoo...

Killua: *facepalm* saya nggak kenal, saya nggak kenal.

*layar berubah putih semua*

Gon: waduh. Kenapa ini.

"AI WAN YUUUUU~ AI NIIIT YUUU~ AI LAP YUUUU~atama no nakagangan natteru myuujikku HEPIIII~ ROOOOOTTEEESSSSIIIOOONGGGG~"

Ternyata... Genei Ryodan.. ikut lomba cover dance heavy rotation.

...

...Pakai baju ala sailor moon.

*kurapika kebetulan masuk kamar, liat tipi*

Kurapika: AP—AP—APA ITU? *muka nggak nyante kayak liat kucing mati digiling pake mesin pengupas kulit beras, nunjuk-nunjuk tivi*

Gon+Killua : JANGAN TANYA!

MC: YAK, INILAH DIA, GENEI RYODAN!

Kuroro nari kayak entah kenapa mirip belly dancer proffessional yang habis kejepit pintu, Fei tan nggak ngerti mau ngapain, Cuma lompat pocong dibelakang, rok berkibar-kibar. Uvogin, nari ngikutin Kuroro, walaupun dia lebih keliatan kayak Gorilla gagal operasi plastik yang make baju barbie kekecilan. Franklin... make wig pink dan mencoba untuk nari dengan gaya jupe, Kortopi... ngikutin Fei Tan, Hisoka.. nari-nari nggak jelas hasil remix goyang ngebornya inul dan gergajinya jupe, Phinks.. sama aja nggak jelasnya karena sekarang dia geliyutan di atas panggung kayak ulat, Shalnark... mencoba untuk nutupin bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos dengan indahnya, dan overall yang paling masuk akal Cuma Shizuku dan Machi. Yang lain jangan dibahas lagi. Authornya malas.

Kurapika: *melongo*

Killua: Muka heavy metal, hati heavy rotation. *sweatdropped*

Gon: *ngangguk*

Killua: *ambil remot* ganti. Kalo kita liatin terus nanti kita tumor otak.

*ganti channel*

"LUX!"

*muncul Hisoka sambil elus-elus tangan yang berbusa*

Gon: *melongo*

Killua: sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak makhluk-makhluk ini...

*Hisoka gliyutan dibawah shower sambil sabunan*

"Pakai Lux untuk kulit indah berkilau dan lembut bercahaya! *wink*"

Killua: *matiin tipi* nanti tumor otak.

Gon: bener.

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Saya juga bosan, jadi ya saya bikin fanfic ini. -_-

Maaf bila ngga jelas dan masih pendek, kalau ada yang mau request iklan baru, silahkan.. saya akan dengan senang hati melanjutkan.

Saya liburan gini nggak ada kerjaan, jadi... beginilah. Berkutat di depan laptop nulis fanfic.

RIPIWWW PLISSSSSS


	2. and so this fic is always garing

Haaaiii~

Thank you for all the reviews! *bows*

Sorry for the long update, si author pulang kampung. (YES. TERBEBAS DARI KEHIDUPAN ANAK KOST AND BYE-BYE INDOMIE)

Si author nggak sempet ngetik jadinya.

Si Author bakal lama lagi nih baru update.

Killua: boong lu. Lu tiap hari Cuma makan, main sama anjing, elus-elus hamster, tidur-tiduran-

Author: diem lu. Jangan nguber-nguber aib disini. Aku juga melakukan sesuatu yang berguna kok. dan emang aku sibuk dengan acara keluarga uga -_-

Killua: apaan emangnya.

Author: latihan tembak, ngunjungin keluarga... dsb.

Killua: apaan tuh. 10 kali tembak Cuma 6 yang tepat sasaran.

Author: paling nggak 6 kali kena.

Gon: anno-

Author: apa. Mau protes?

Gon: fanficnya.. nggak mulai-mulai.

Author: oya. Saya mau membalas review-review para pembaca sekalian!

To:

: Thanks :D

Kuruta avenger : padahal si author ini terkenal jayus lho ._.

Abcdefg : si author malas -_- dan rasanya menjijikan nulis nobunaga make rok mini.

Redmahlova : thanks for kritiknya :D you helped me a lot to be a better writer :D

Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive : hati-hati guling-gulingnya, entar kram perut.

Govindam : bisa saya aturkan...

M404 : thanks for reading~

Belezza Estrella: tenkyuuu~

Kiroyin9 (atau Roy?) : maklum, authornya emang gaje. Maapkan saya, karena emang berantakan..

Berhubung si author nulisnya dalam keadaan... lagi kurang bisa melucu (dasarnya memang jayus sih) hati-hati dalam membaca fanfic ini...

WARNING: OOC-ness, BERANTAKAN-NESS, GAJENESS, JAYUSNESS, GARINGNESS, DAN... AUTHOR YANG NGENES.

**SECOND WARNING** : GARINGNESS LEVEL OVER 9000. **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**. OR YOU'LL TURN INTO **A POTATO CHIP** IF YOU IGNORE THIS WARNING.

**THIRD WARNING : I'M DEAD SERIOUS. YOU MAY GOT THE CONTAGIOUS DISEASE CALLED **_**GARINGNESS. **_(UDAH DI CAPS LOCK ITALIC DAN BOLD LHO!)

* * *

Gon tiba-tiba muncul dari balik sebuah semak-semak yang terletak di sebuah kebun depan rumah seseorang.

Gon: KILLUAAAAAAA~

Killua yang lagi cengo di teras rumah sambil main kelereng, hilang konsentrasi. Menyebabkan kelerengnya terbang entah kemana. Kayak kelereng-kelereng B-DAMAN yang nggak masuk akal.

Killua: APAAAAAAAAA? KAMU ITU—NGEGANGGU AKU MAIN KELERENG AJA!

(nggak elit ya, seorang Zoldyck main kelereng -_-)

Gon: ADA YANG BARU LHOOOOO~

Killua: APA LAGI?

Gon lari mendekati Killua yang masih mencak-mencak gara-gara kelerengnya terbang entah kemana.

Gon: Tapi pake ini dulu!

Gon pun mengocok-ngocok #salah merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya layaknya copet professional yang biasanya mangkal di kopaja-kopaja.

Gon: INI DIA!

Gon pun dengan bangga mengeluarkan sepasang bra dan celana dalam merah hot yang frilly masih lengkap dengan gantungan bajunya, dari dalam kantong celananya.

Killua: ELU GILE? ANE KAGAK MAU DIPAKEIN GITUAN! DAN KENAPA BARANG BEGITUAN BISA MUAT DI KANTONG CELANAMU?

Killua, nunjuk-nunjuk pakaian yang tergantung dengan gagahnya (?) pada gantungannya, berkibar-kibar kayak bendera merah putih.

Gon: *nyengir* aku pinjem celananya doraemon, yang bisa nyimpen banyak barang...

Killua: *hajar Gon tepat di kepala* ITU KANTONG AJAIB BEGO. DAN DORAEMON NGGAK BERCELANA.

Doraemon: Aku make!

Killua: MINGGIR KAMU! *Tendang doraemon*

Gon: sakit tau! Udah! Cepetan dipake!

Killua: Kagak!

Mana (INI AUTHOR! Bayangin aja avatarnya si author, itu gambar sendiri lhoo): ayo Killua... cepet dipake. Atau aku paksa.

Killua: nggak! Langkahi dulu mayat kakakku!

Illumi: KOK AKU? (muncul entah darimana)

Mana: Giliranmu nanti! Minggir kamu! *tendang Illumi* nah... ayo Killua~

Gon: ayo Killua~

Killua: NGGAAAAAAKKKK!

Mana+Gon: TERJANG KILLUA!

Killua: *ngiprit*

Mana: HEH! SINI KAMU! INI FANFIC SAYA! BALIK! NANTI NGGAK JALAN-JALAN!

Setelah sekian lama kejar-kejaran maut kayak tom and Jerry, akhirnya Killua ketangkep dan diiket kayak maling yang baru aja dihajar warga sekampung.

Mana: nyehehehehe~ panggil Hisoka aahh~

Hisoka: ya? 3

Mana: bantuin bisa? Nyehehehehe~

Hisoka : sip kalo beginian 3

(you perverted clown...)

Dengan susah payah, Hisoka dan Gon pun mulai berhasil setengah jalan dalam memakaikan "benda-benda" tersebut pada Killua, sampai tiba-tiba... pintu pun terbuka.. dan muncullah.. Zeno.

Zeno: ...

Posisi sekarang: Hisoka megangin badannya Killua dari belakang, Gon diatasnya Killua berusaha makein bra, dan Killua sudah telanjang dada, terengah-engah dan keringatan, mulut dibekap.

Kesimpulan yang akan diambil orang normal: ada badut ngga jelas yang megangin anak kecil dibekap, dan ada anak kecil lainnya diatasnya dengan posisi yang 'provokatif' pikirkan sendiri apa yang akan muncul dikepala orang normal. Karena authornya nggak normal.

Zeno: ...sepertinya saya mengganggu sesuatu. Saya permisi dulu.

Killua: hhhemmmmmmpphh! hmmmmphhh! hmmmpphhhh! (baca: KAKEK TUA BRENGSEK! BANTUIN CUCU SENDIRI AJA KOK YA SUSAH AMAAATTTT!)

Mana: SUDAH! KITA KELAMAAN! IKLAN YANG LAIN NGGAK JALAN INI!

Gon: eh iya ya. Tapi... scriptnya...

Mana: Killua cukup telanjang dada aja deh. (owh. Hot.)

Killua: HHHHMMMPPHHHH! (baca: NGGAK BILANG DARITADI!)

Mana: oke, lanjut~

*BALIK KE TERAS*

Gon: INI NIH YANG BARU! OREO RASA SAMBEL TERASI! (KRES GARING)

Killua: apa hubungannya sama aku harus pake bra kalo gitu-

Gon: dimakan aja! *menyodorkan satu biji oreo dengan filling yang warnanya coklat-coklat-merah nggak jelas dan bau terasi*

Killua: perasaanku nggak enak-*gigit*

*a moment of silence*

Killua: *muka memerah* ASLK;JDFKA;EJFUWAEACJSDLKJG;AS;FJJSDHFAL (silahkan diartikan sendiri) PUEEEEDDDEEEEEEESSSSSSS!

Killua ngocar-ngacir sendiri kayak om-om tetangga author yang jenggotnya kebakar waktu ngerokok, sementara Gon masih duduk manis di teras.

Gon: Dijual di toko-toko terdekat! Filling dan oreonya (yang item-item, author lupa apa namanya) dijual terpisah! Dan... pastikan anda hanya memakai pakaian dalam saat memakannya, karena akan membuat suhu tubuh anda meningkat 100%! Atau telanjang juga nggak masalah. Selama anda nggak memakannya di tempat-tempat umum.

*END OF IKLAN OREO*

***dibalik layar***

Killua: hambhal ihu abhaan hih? (baca: sambal itu apaan sih?)

Mana: hidangan pembangkit selera khas Indonesia. Hehe. *nyengir*

Gon: *nunjuk Killua* bibirmu kenapa tuh? Kok ngembang?

Killua: HEMANG HEPHONS? INGI HARA-HARA HAMUH! (Baca:EMANG SPONS? INI GARA-GARA KAMU!)

Mana: akibat bibir Killua expand in size secara dramatis, dia nggak bisa ikut di iklan selanjutnya~

* * *

Kurapika... didalam kamar.. sendirian.. mandengin cermin.

Tiba-tiba...

Tiba-tiba...

Tiba-tiba...

Tiba-tiba...

*kasetnya rusak*

Ada yang ngetok pintu.

Kurapika: masuk!

Leorio: *masuk* kamu ngapain mentelengin cermin kayak gitu?

Kurapika: ...mukaku beminyak..

Leorio: ohooo... aku ada solusinya.

Kurapika: aku nggak mau kalo kosmetik.

Leorio: MAMA LEMON! MINYAK HILANG SEKALI USAP!

Kurapika: ...

*disangka iklan bedak*

* * *

Kikyo: KILLUA!

Killua: kenapa mak.

Kikyo: SMS NGGAK PERNAH! NELPON NGGAK PERNAH!

Killua: karena saya emang males.

Kikyo: ...make IM3 DONG!

Killua: ...males.

*iklan gagal*

* * *

*Hisoka dan Machi dalam bis*

Hisoka: *main hape*

Machi: kamu kok nggak merhatiin sih?

Hisoka: ...

Machi: Hisoka jahat! *lari keluar bis dan ketabrak odong-odong*

*ini bukan iklan, Cuma imajinasi si author akan pairing straight kesukaan author di HxH*

* * *

Leorio di dalam sebuah ruangan remang-remang (eits, jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak)

Lagi baca buku kedokteran. Tiba-tiba...

Ngiiiiiiiing...

Nguuuuuuunngggg...

Nggiiiuuuuuuuunngggg...

DUEEERRR!

*SFX-nya salah*

Leorio: *twitch*

Ngiiiiinggg...

Leorio: *keluarin HIT* MATI KALIAN NYAMUK-NYAMUK LAKNAT!

CUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHH *SFX-nya agak gagal ya*

Lalu berdirilah Leorio diatas kursi, satu kaki diatas meja, dengan bangga meniup ujung semprotan HIT-nya kayak koboi-koboi niup senjatanya yang berasap.

Leorio: *liat kamera sambil nunjukin HIT dengan bangga dan senyum lebar* Yang lebih mahal... BANYAK!

*kres garing*

*Gon tiba-tiba masuk*

Gon: ...kamu kenapa Leorio?

Leorio: ...eh-

* * *

Gon: minna~ dukung sekolahnya govindam untuk menang—apa ya Killua?*mikir*

Killua: Adiwiyata.

Gon: nah iya! Adiwiyata—eh bibirmu udah nggak papa?

Killua: udah.

Mana: maapkan saya, apabila... Chapter ini... super garing. GARING SERIUS.

Author minta maaf sebesar-sebesarnya karena lama update...

Dan apalagi juga nggak kalah garing...

Jayus mungkin lebih tepat -_-

Dan.. sepertinya masih berantakan ;_;

Minta tips untuk perbaikan masalah ini ;_;

Minta maap untuk Kiroyin9 ;_; Authornya lagi nggak bisa melucu. Garingnya kumat.

Review?


	3. another garingness awaits!

Haiiii~

Saya Mana-chan kembali!

Author nulis setengah dari chapter ini sambil ngejar pesawat ke bandara, dan... mungkin agak berantakan.

Dan setengahnya lagi dibikin waktu mati lampu. Author ngetik sambil nepok-nepok berjamaah bersama keluarga.

dan chapter ini susah banget diuploadnya. Grrr.

Oya, disclaimer dulu. Hunter x Hunter punya Togashi, kalo saya yang punya, SAYA TIDAK AKAN MEMISAHKAN KILLUA DARI GON.

AAAGGGHHH I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF TOGASHI.

Sudahlah. Jangan dihiraukan.

Saya balas dulu review-review anda sekalian~

xXx-KuRo-BL4cK-xXx : sudah saya munculkan Illumi-nya~ selamat menikmati...

Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive : makasih ;_; saya merasa bahagia now I can die peacefully... eh. Saya belum mau mati...

: thanks :D dan thanks juga sudah bikin shampoo commercial, karena dari dulu aku selalu pengen tau kalo Illumi keramas pake apa :p

Syl The tWins : Sip!

StupidMeong : thanks you!

Govindamemangendeng : thank you! Ummm... untuk pantun, chap selanjutnya ngga papa kan?:3 sebagai gantinya saya sudah siapkan gombalan :3 enjoy ini dulu ya sementara~

Flan495GOMegumi : Killua paling seksi kalo ngga pake apa-apa. #dihajar #dasarotakmesum

Kay Lusyifniyx : masih lanjut :3

WARNING: udah tau semua kan dari chapter 2.

Langsung aja~ Capcusssss~

* * *

Gon dikamar, sendirian dia nggak make baju luarnya yang ijo, megangin botol AXE.

Gon: ...ini apaan ya...baca petunjuk pemakaiannya aja deh

*petunjuk pemakaian*

Semprotkan di bagian tubuh anda. Jangan anjing anda atau abang-abang penjual bubur langganan anda.

Gon: ummm... okay. *semprot*

Terjadi keheningan sesaat... sampai tiba-tiba Killua mendobrak pintu dengan kanmuru, lalu raut wajahnya pun berubah jadi ala kucing (nyaaaaaahhhh :3) dan melompat ke arah Gon layaknya kucing yang dimabuk cinta. (emangnya ada?)

Killua: Goooooooonnn~!

Gon: Killlu—AAAAHHH!

Dan... dengan manjanya dia lengket pada Gon yang langsung jatuh ke lantai setelah dilompati. (AUTHOR JUGA MAU)

Gon: KILLUA! *blush* KAMU KENAPA?

Killua: *manja ala kucing* nyaaahhh~

Author: author tidak akan melanjutkan scene nya karena yang lewat dikepala author rated M. Karena Gon sibuk nge-blush dan Killua bener-bener "tersihir" jadi, author yang bakal ngiklan. (hiks. Aku juga mau Gon...)

AXE AROMA COKLAT! BIKIN KILLUA LUPA DIRI!

Bagi para FG Killua yang pengen, silahkan hubungi di: Pin BB: 12496FGH64290JKL Telpon: 08137468302037765588888 bisa lewat WhatsApp juga.

*kalo ada author langsung pesen tauk*

* * *

HISOKA'S GOMBAL CORNER

Hisoka: Cintaku ke kamu itu, kayak kena diare tau.

Machi: Hah?

Hisoka: nggak bisa ditahan-tahan 3

#EEEEEAAAAAAAAA

Hisoka: kalo aku jadi gajah, mau nggak kamu jadi rumputnya?

Machi: ...kamu kenapa.

Hisoka: bersama kita jadi rumput gajah~

#gombalgagal (?) #EEEEEEAAAAAAA

Hisoka: kamu pasti jago lari ya.

Machi: Hisoka. Kamu ngajak berantem ya.

Hisoka: karena kamu lari-lari di pikiranku terus sih.

#EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA

Hisoka: Kita taruhan yuk.

Machi: SUDAH DEH. KAMU ITU KENAPA?

Hisoka: kalo hari ini Kuroro jungkir balik sambil make bikini hitam, kamu jadi pacar aku. Kalo nggak, aku jadi pacar kamu.

Machi: ...*twitch

#EEEEEEEAAAAAAAA

Hisoka: Boleh nanya jalan nggak?

Machi: YA UDAH! KEMANA?

Hisoka: Machi kok jadi garang gini sih~ ke hatimu dong~

Machi: ...I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD CLOWN!

#EEEEEEAAAAAA

Dan acara ini pun selesai dengan Hisoka diikat terbalik di pohon dengan benang-benang Nen Machi.

* * *

Killua, lagi keramas dibawah shower. Lebih tepatnya, di dalam shower ituloh, yang kayak ruangan tertutup sendiri. Author lupa namanya... *malu* *merasa gagal* *gantung diri* *nggak jadi*

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam muncul di dalam shower...Killua masih tidak sadar.

Sampai bayangan itu pelan-pelan bertambah jelas... dan terdengarlah suara... "Killu..."

Killua pun dengan refleks langsung sadar dan menyerang sumber suara. Dan ternyata itu adalah...

Illumi dengan rambut super panjang sampe kaki yang dikerli-kerli dan poni yang miring-miring nutupin matanya satu, dan jambul super tinggi yang melingkar dikepala setinggi 30 senti, dan bulu mata super lentik sepanjang 6 senti. (SEREM.) Oya, jangan lupa make-upnya. Dengan bibir merah hot yang seksoooong~ (?) dan smoky eyes yang berasap. #eh

Killua, otomatis teriak kayak habis liat kuntilanak ciuman dengan pocong dan beterbanganlah burung-burung di gunung Kilimanjaro.

Illumi: pake handuk dulu sana~ ada mi ayam spesial tuh~ #eh

Killua: *liat kebawah**blush* *cepat-cepat pake handuk* KENAPA KAMU DISI-SINI?

Illumi: Cuma mau kasih kamu kalung karena udah bake sunsilk~ saya gantiin ariel itu loohh~*wink* dan bagus kan rambutku yang baru~ G2ASB~ saya kan ingkutin trennya Syahrini~

Killua: -hah? G30SPKI?

Illumi: Gorong-Gorong Anakonda Sudirman Bertopi, dan bulu mata anti badai~ *muah*

Killua: ...NARUKAMI!

JDIER.

Dan muncullah Illumi lagi, kali ini agak hitam dan rambutnya kali ini menjulang tinggi ngalahin menara petronas setinggi 2 meter dan berantakan kayak rumput-rumputan.

Illumi: *diem* *tiba-tiba peluk Killua* Killu-chaaaann~ Tenkyuuuu~

Killua: A-ANIKI!

Illumi: skrng aku punya rambut baru dan nama yang sesuai! STMJ!

Killua: -HAH? LEPASIN BRENGSEK!

Illumi: Semak Tajam Mak Jono~~ *suara manja* (ya Tuhanku. Maafkan hambamu ini karea telah membuat Illumi jadi seperti ini)

Killua: *masih sambil dipelukin* Bagi para readers, pakailah sunsilk bila anda mau dipeluk-peluk Illumi dan dapet kalungnya. LEPASIN BEGO! Aku sendiri sih ngasal ambil sampo. LEPASIN!

Illumi: bilang aja Killu-chan pengen aku peluk~~ bodi gueh kan seksong~

Killua: NGGAK! MAU AKU SETRUM LAGI?

Illumi: aih~ Killu jadi jahat~

Silahkan beli sunsilk banyak-banyak ya FG-FG Illumi ;)

Dan Illumi sudah kapok setelah ketemu Killua, jadi dia berencana untuk pakai jas kalo mau kasih kalung~ beli banyak-banyak ya FG-FG Illumi~

* * *

Author's corner

Author: O_O entah kenapa di tangan author Illumi pun lama-lama jadi makin nggak jelas. Maapkan author para pecinta Illumi sekalian, karena author agak sentimen sama Illumi karena sudah menyakiti Killu-chan punya author. No offense! Really! Bukan berarti author benci Illumi, tapi author Cuma suka... rambutnya~~

Rambutnya itu sesuatu banget. Sesuatuuuuuu~ #koknyanyi

Authornya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan rambutnya Illumi. Keliatan silki-silki gimanaaa gituh. #apasih *dihajar readers*

Okeh, ayo lanjut.

* * *

Kurapika, dengan setumpuk kertas, alias, paperwork.

Kurapika: huft. Coba aja tanganku banyak, pasti cepet selesai ya.

Leorio: minum ini aja! *menyodorkan gelas berisi air yang berbuih*

Kurapika: ...ini apa.

Leorio: air ludahnya Ki Joko Goblok. BUKANLAH! air bukrim! KEKUATAN 10 TANGAN!

Kurapika: ...KAMU ITU GOBLOK ATAU APAAN? *Hits Leorio with a paper fan*

#kemakaniklan

* * *

*Hisoka diruangan kelas menjadi guru bersama anak-anak SD kelas 1*

Hisoka: Nah, anak-anak~ hari ini kita belajar nyanyi ya~ sama Bu Machi juga~

Machi: KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA HISOKA.

Hisoka: kamu jangan jahat gitu juga~ ayo~ anak-anak~ nyanyi ya~ ikutin saya~

Machi: *menghela nafas* ya sudahlah... jangan-jangan macam-macam kali ini ya.

Hisoka: Makan duren dimalam hari~ Paling enak dengan kekasih~ Dibelah bang~ dibelahhhh~

*murid-murid kabur*

dan sebuah tendangan pun mendarat dengan sukses di wajah Hisoka.

* * *

Author: aku beri nilai 8.5 untuk tendanganmu Machi!

Killua: 6 poin.

Gon: 9 poin!

Machi: ...kalian juga mau kutendang satu-satu ya.

Author+Killua+Gon : *ngiprit*

* * *

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

TERNYATA SAYA BERHASIL NULIS INI.

Killua: ...tadi aku kena apa ya sampe ngelompatin Gon.

Mana: nyehe~ parfum cinta by Mana the Silver Managarm~

Gon: ...tapi Killua sampai ngegigitin dan njilatin itu serem.

Killua: ...HEH? MAAP GON!

Mana: nyiehe~ kusemprot lagi ke Gon ah~

Gon: eh—eh—EH? JANGAAAANN!

*PIIIIIIPPP*

*sensor* *Rate-nya nanti berubah*

Mana: minta reviews untuk biaya pengobatan Gon karena digigiti Killua dan pembuatan cover dari fanfic ini ya~~ saya masih berjuang dengan menggambar -_-

Mana: Minta maaf apabila chapter ini tidak lebih baik dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya...


End file.
